Ultrasound has great use in medical practices. The practice of using ultrasound to scan internal organs may assist medical diagnosis and treatments. Besides, obstetric ultrasound is often used in pregnant inspection.
In recent years, miniaturized ultrasound system is getting more and more important in the market. Moreover, a hardware design method to achieve low power consumption is a valuable technology in the miniaturization of the ultrasound system. For an ultrasound system may collaborate with different probes or is adapted for different scanning modes, the same ultrasound system may be used in various fields and the cost is reduced.